Punk Cruisers
by sacred-abyss
Summary: Phill Brooks get to go to a Metallica concert w/ Shannon Moore and Jeff Hardy...but what happens when Jeff and Shannon get drunk... sex is what happens :D


Punk Cruisers

Author: Moi, sacred-abyss

Pairing: CM Punk "Phil"/Jeff Hardy/Shannon Moore

Rating: NC-17 for…sex…

Phil was staring blankly at his TV screen. He was waiting for his caffeine rush to kick in from the 2 litter Pepsi he just drank but that just wasn't happening. The dim lighted living room and the comfy couch was making him sleepy. Just then he heard Jeff Hardy's intro music. His eyes fluttered back open to the recording of last week's TNA. He really did miss him.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He reached over with a groan and grabbed it from the armrest. He pressed talk then put the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Philly? Hey! How's it going?"

Phil sat straight up. "Jeff?"

"Yeah! How are ya?" Jeff asked from the other end of the receiver.

"I'm…uh…good. Where the hell are you?"

"Oh! Me and-" Phil struggled to hear what Jeff was saying. All he heard was something that sounded like wind…maybe?

"Jeff? Hello? You still there?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. We're driving with the top down. Me and Shanny are going to a Metallica concert. Wanna come?"

"Uh, fuck yeah I do! Where's it at?"

"Don't worry. We're comin' to pick ya up. We knew you would say yes."

"You know me too well Jeffy."

"Well duh, babe. This isn't just a fling. I know you like the back of my hand."

"And I know your hand all too well."

Jeff smirked even though Phil couldn't see it. "Maybe…we could…hook up tonight?"

"If and ONLY if you're good."

Phil heard Jeff chuckle. "I'm always good. I don't know what you're talking about. Hey, we'll be there in fifteen. See ya then."

"M'kay. Bye."

"Hey sexy boy. I missed you." Jeff said as he hugged Phil while groping his ass.

Shannon shifted on his feet and looked away, a little uncomfortable by the sight. Phil noticed this and pushed Jeff arm's length away from him. He smiled towards the shorter man.

"Yeah. I missed you to, Jeffy. Hey Shannon."

Jeff remembered that Shannon was there and turned to his best friend. "Aww Shanny. You can join in the hug." Jeff pulled Phil and Shannon into a tight bear squeeze.

"So…um…are we going to the concert or what?" Shannon asked as he tried to ignore the sweet smell of Phil's cologne. He just seemed so warm and comfy…especially with his giant black hoodie on. He had no control over his hands as they wrapped around Phil's waist.

Phil looked down at Shannon and smiled. "Yeah. We're going. We have to meet Mark and Mattie at the stadium." Jeffy replied.

"Matt and Mark are coming too?" Phil asked.

"Yup. Mattie will go anywhere Mark does. He has a cute little school boy crush on him. And Mark loves Metallica so I invited them both. C'mon! we have to get there before traffic hits! I wanna see Lamb Of God too!" Jeff grabbed both boys hands and led them to the pitch black convertible.

Shannon took the wheel again with Jeff riding shotgun and Phil in the back. They drove off onto the highway, merging with the sea of traffic. All around them they could hear Metallica. Each car would play music from a different album. Phil looked around at the teens and older generation rockers in the cars and sighed.

"Did the whole state decide to go to the concert?" he mumbled to himself.

"Well it is Metallica, only like the best fuckin' band in the world." Jeff replied.

Shannon bit his lip in the cutest way. "You think anyone will recognize us?"

Phil, Jeff and Shannon all looked at each other. "Shit. I hope not!"

"They're probably recognize Mark. Who the hell could miss that fucker? He's almost seven feet tall!" Jeff said.

"And we're gonna be hanging with him so they'll notice us too." Shannon added.

"Sucks being famous sometimes."

"Where have you two been? We've been waiting for like an hour?" Matt exclaimed.

Jeff smacked Matt on the back. "Calm down, bro. We were out getting Philly Cheese Steak!"

"You were out buying food?"

Mark put his hand on Matt's shoulder and turned him towards Phil's direction. "I think they mean Phil, sweetie."

"Oh…hey Phil."

"Hey Mattie. Hey Mark. How's it going?" Phil asked.

"I'm ready to get this concert going. This is my 13th time seeing them." Mark replied.

"Thirteen? Shit. This is my first time!"

"They've been around since the eighties and so have I, Phil."

Phil laughed. The three men caught up with Shannon and Jeff and their tickets were being checked. Jeff turned to his friends once they were all through the metal detectors.

"Wanna get some food and few beers before we sit down?"

"I'll take a-"

"Pepsi. I know, Mr. Straightedge!" Jeff shouted.

Phil chuckled. "I was actually gonna say two slices of pizza but a Pepsi's good too."

Jeff kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry Philly."

Mark leaned down to Matt's ear and whispered, "What do you want, babe?"

Matt blushed. "Um…I kinda want a t-shirt."

Mark smiled. "Sure. Anything for you."

Matt could feel his whole face heat up. Jeff came up to him and smiled. "Aww, widdle Mattie's in love."

Matt kicked his brother in the shin. "Shut up Jeff. Learn to respect your elders."

Jeff injured leg and silently cursed his brother. Shannon handed him a box of nachos and 4 beers.

"Hold that while me and Phil go get the rest."

Jeff sighed. "I'll be sitting in our seats!" he shouted.

"Jeff, calm down! Stop shouting and making an ass of yourself!" Matt said as he tried to calm down his younger, drunken brother.

"But that was fuckin amazing! Oh ya should've been there Mattie!"

Phil sighed. "He was there Jeff. C'mon. I have to drive you and Shanny….where is Shanny."

"Shannon, get down! We aren't in the ring! Stop trying to jump off stuff!" Mark shouted at the younger boy who was currently perched on top of water fountain statue.

"God, I hate it when they're drunk." Matt sighed.

"Well…who's taking them home? Phil asked.

Matt looked at Phil. "Dude, no way!"

"Hey! Mark and I kinda have a little something planned after this. You have to take them to your place."

"Can't we like…flip a coin or something?"

Mark came back with Shanny draped over his shoulder and Jeff held firmly in place by his giant hand. "I'm off duty Phil. I don't need to babysit them anymore."

He handed Jeff to Phil and dropped Shannon down on his feet. He grabbed Matt and the two walked away. "Bye Philly!" They called before disappearing into the parking lot.

"! I'm hungry!" Jeff complained.

"Oh yeah, me 2! Can I get a happy meal?" Shannon asked.

Phil sighed. "We will stop by McDonald's. Where's the keys to the car?"

Jeff patted his pockets then looked at Shanny. "I think Shanny's got 'em."

"Shannon, give me the keys."

Shannon gave him a little smirk. He popped his hip out, showing off his cute little ass. "I think it's in my back pocket, Philly. Wanna come get it?"

Phil's entire face flushed bright red. Now he saw why Matt hated when these two where drunk. He slowly reached for Shannon's back jean pocket. Sending Shannon into a fit of giggles when he searched for the keys.

"Don't be frisky Philly!"

"Ooh! Philly's naughty!"

"Shut up you two!" Phil pulled out the keys, grabbed the two drunken wrestlers and went in search of the car.

Whoo! 1st wrestling slash!

Next up JeffxPhillyxShanny

:D


End file.
